Naruto Avatar Of Tzeentch
by TheXfactor in writing
Summary: Naruto met a hooded figure who told him to hide some items with a book a sword and a staff in hand and no sure defintive answer Naruto will embrace chaos or be consumed by it Narutoxfemkyuubi
1. the beggining of a new sorcerer

Naruto Avatar Of Tzeentch

Chapter One

Author notes: This story is going to be a chaos sorcerer Naruto story he will be a follower of Tzeentch he will be involved with the main sectors in Dawn of war. Feel free to review to correct and mistakes and by the way I'm looking for a beta reader preferably one that has knowledge of dawn of war.

I don't own Naruto or the Dawn Of War Franchise.

Story Start

Naruto (age 8 October 9th)

Naruto was having a good day he got into the shinobi academy and the teacher Iruka was nice to him and took him out to ramen afterwards the history classes were boring but you never know when you might need this information his favorite class so far was taijutsu as he learned from watching others due to him being pick last along with Sasuke Uchiha he was a bright kid he held his brother in high regard often making Naruto think he has a brother complex but much later he found out he was put under much pressure from his clan to surpass his brother. Naruto felt as he was going home he was being glared at it was unusual because people usually ignored him,but no matter where he looked he couldn't find where it was coming from.

The next day

The academy was good but Naruto was wondering where Sasuke was two girls Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were talking all day about what they think happened to Sasuke. Saying things like Sasuke-kun might've fallen in love with a girl and ran off with her. But then in mid sentence the door opened and they're was Sasuke he looked bad really bad his eyes were blood shot with dark ring round his eyes and he had this order of something akin to his world was destroyed he seemed distant most of the day he was in a corner most the muttering things like why, the clan, and murdered. After academy dismissed as he was walking home he saw the Kyuubi festival was beginning so he decided to go and win something when he came across an old both it was rotted and a decrepit looking man was inside he was looking around as Naruto approached he had a look of excitement he said in a hushed voice here kid take this and don't let anyone see it. Not knowing what to do Naruto ran home when he opened it up he read the title out loud it said "The Ways Of Chaos Volume One The Four Chaos Gods" turning to the first page it said The four chaos gods were made through many Eldar souls being destroyed and gave birth to the four dark gods. There was a black and white picture of what seemed to be thousands of screaming souls being devoured by a seemingly endless oblivion. No one is sure of the true goals of the gods it's assumed to be dominion over all from the followers who scream allegiance to khorne.

The next chapter read the four gods are in a place called the warp it is a place of chaos and instability its home to millions of daemons and traitors to the dead corpse as the book said and followers of the dark gods. It also said the toys of those defeated are used as playthings for the deamons to use for whatever purpose may be needed. above this was a picture of what seemed to be a enormous creature with a bone crown on its head its entrails falling outside its body and it looked decaying and theyre was a tall man no a huge man he looked at least 10 feet tall he had a chain-like sword and a pistol on his side as he was shaking hands with the deamon. The next chapter described the four gods first was Khorne-the blood god, the Force, Anger, Bravery, Retribution, unrelenting Fury and War.

next it said Tzeentch - God of Change, Evolution, Subtlety, Mutation, Magic and endless Schemes and Plots. Nurgle - God of Decay, Deformity, Neuroses, Necrosis, Pity, Disease and Physical Corruption. Slaanesh - God of Hedonism, Masochism, Sadism, Beauty, Addiction, Sex, Wealth, and Psychological Corruption.

The next few chapter were not as interesting in naruto's opinion as he kept reading finally it said They're are no true rules to chaos the one common rule is to never fail you masters whether it be god or daemon. The farther you go the more the warp affects you ultimately you may just fade into the warp if you lose sight of who you are never forget this at the end of the book there were instructions the first said to make a metal circle with 8 pointed arrows sticking out of it said to burn the symbol onto a part of your body and to swear allegiance to the dark gods. it then detailed the ways to gain favor and gifts from deamons and god alike. Naruto always wanted to be respected and gain acceptance and so he decided he would follow the dark gods.

When he burned the symbol onto himself on his right hand and when he swore allegiance to the gods he saw the outline of a in distinguishable figure he said he has found favor with **Tzeentch **and told him to not disappoint he then gave Naruto two objects a sword and a staff with the 8 pointed star on it. Not wanting to have to carry them all around he was thinking of ways to bring them home with the book and not be seen. and when he was thinking along those lines a voice in his mind said to will them into nothingness and when he did they disappeared with a red haze. On his way home he saw a mob of drunken villagers singing songs like kiss my Irish ass, bugger off and tis a good drinking song. when they saw him they looked annoyed and when he was passing by he didn't notice how they had a look of resignation of their faces and they snuck on him and knocked him out when he awoke he was tied to a cross they were shouting things like revenge kyuubi and death to the daemon now Naruto was confused as they aproached with torches and gasoline to ignite look on their faces scared Naruto and as they started pouring the gasoline on him Naruto was wishing they would just catch fire as they got closer Suddenly one of their dropped a torch and was on the floor shuddering crying is brains out this was alarming many people from the looks of horror on their faces and finally of what seemed around 3 minutes he exploded and his bones pierced many people and killed most of the crowd and then a voice in the back of his mind called what he did **The Curse of Tzeentch**. suddenly Naruto felt very tired and passed out the remaining villagers ran before the anbu patrol came when they did they saw 15 villagers with bones sticking out of their body some with fingers in their necks some with leg fragments in their stomachs and some with others with arms they couldn't identify what the exact cause was due to the fact the body parts were having smoke coming off of them through they heads this greatly disturbed many anbu especially one named Inu he had gravity defying silver hair pointing in a north east. and they saw a tied up passed out Naruto they were all wondering what happened.

In Naruto's mind

Naruto was now pissed first the damn villagers tied him up and then after they threw him in a sewer. As he was going deeper he was seeming red energies like the one when he made appear when he made his weapons and book disappear much later he came to a giant room where he saw a huge fox his first reaction was freaked out with thoughts such as crap went through his mind. Then one thing occurred to Naruto to make a deal with this daemon like the book said. The giant fox said welcome to my humble abound jailer if you knew what was going through this foxes mind she was coming up with an idea to turn him into a useful tool for herself and when she saw the sign on his hand she was ecstatic and better yet he was a follower of Tzeentch. when naruto said he wanted to make a deal and better yet all she had to do was teach him about becoming a Sorcerer of chaos and teach him about the warp and the creatures it contains. When he died his soul would go to her it was a great deal so she quickly agreed.

So she started with what he did in the alleyway telling him it was one of many spells he would know when he was stronger she told him the warp affects all things in the world it also causes mutations which made librarians as the empire of man called them but one who was aligned with chaos was a chaos sorcerer. She told him of many races The Eldar elf like beings that were very secretive, The tau which was an alliance of multiple alien races dedicated to the greater good that were wiped out, The Tyranids which was created by a scientist in the warp making the first one called the hive mind which was capable of evolving to suit its own needs, Necron mechanical being who want to extinguish all life form the universe for their god of death and they were eternal enemies of the Eldar, the emperors champions the space marines, the brutal savage race of looters called the Orks they're brutal and stupid but they're very versatile. Afterward she taught him how to manipulate the warp how to use curse of tzeentch properly and chain of torment She decided he also needed to know how to sword fight so they she spent some time teaching naruto that as well . but she said that wouldn't be good enough to succeed and please Tzeentch. she told him to go to the warp where he was located and to be weary of anything you come across.

When he was in the warp he saw it the sky was painted red like blood there were some huge boulders floating like nothing and much of the landscape was burnt tree and cracks where you could see lava oozing out of slightly.

(one year later) the time in the warp had made Naruto stronger he was now at 4"11 in height making him much bigger he also developed his muscle to handle sword fighting since that requires muscle.

As he was walking toward the pull he felt since he got they're he saw a group of scrawny red daemons with horns pointing up and curving inward and a squid like head leaning back. He then heard a name in his head it called these daemons blood letters When he got nearer one of them noticed him and started advancing on him speaking some language he couldn't understand. When the daemon was close it brandished its blade it was encased in flames the blade red with some ridges along it for tearing muscle and a dirty gold hilt with a black handle on it the daemon ran towards and tried striking him with a vertical slash which naruto dodged to the left grabbed the blade over the daemons hand elbowed him in the face and used the sword to stab the daemon and when it died he ran to the group taking the first one out by beheading it the group noticed with swords all drawn they made a circle around him he counted 14 one made a stab at him he jut dodged then had to duck as another came for him at his chest having using this blade for a bit now he was accustomed to it and felt a energy inside a very angry berserk energy when he used the energy one daemon exploded into flames as he slashed it burning the two by it the circle was getting a bit tighter sealing the hole that was previously opened now with only 10 feet in distance from all side the daemons attacked much more first by slashing at his legs then by his arms and a stab to the stomach he dodged most of these but not the attack from behind that got him between the ribs and the wound started burning he felt the healing energy from kyuubi sealing the wound slowly but more blows came in he could blood or dodge a few but a surprise attack kept on coming he slashed down 2 more than decapitated another and stabbed one more and now the daemons were a lot close now 5 feet around him he prayed this work he jumped up and used as much energy in the sword he could pull out and he slammed the sword tip first into the ground causing the area around him to have geysers of magma bursting out kill the remainder of the daemons naruto decided to name it **Gaia's bane** the sword looked dead now instead of the brilliance it once had it was now rusted cracked and feeling dead deciding to leave the sword in the ground deciding now was a good time as any he unsummoned his blade he felt its energy was helping repair the wounds he heard light scream coming from the blade and there was a purple aura to it (here's a link to it copy it paste it in your browser and see it the user made it look good .com/?q=doom%20knight%20sword&order=9&offset=24#/d1m2bfd all credit goes to Blaunagel for it ) The blade was jagged with a jagged edge coming every 2 inches it had a blood drop on the hilt which was crescent shaped with a red orb at the base the blade also had runes on it ever changing it named was Blood seeker. advancing forward and for what seemed like a few days he came across a blood letter on a boar like daemon it was red had armor plates come its body with a spike helmet for ramming based on the skulls on it. It was sniffing around looking for food or a fight naruto though grimly he didn't want to get into a fight due to his slowly healing wounds so he thought back to the alley way he remembered making a person explode by willing it to happen to believe it will happen then a name came to him using **The Curse of Tzeentch **on the daemon nothing happened and for a few moments all was calm then the blood letter threw up its head screwing and then it exploded into chunks of flesh out of it he saw a book it said basic magic deciding now wasn't a good time to read he mounted the blood crusher and kicked as hard as he could but it didn't even notice since it was so heavily armored so he used a smaller scale of curse of Tzeentch he made it squeal and start running forward to the energy Naruto was going to Naruto noticed something as he kept riding on he never felt tired, hungry thirty or anything he felt at peace in this place as if it started to become a home to Naruto but he couldn't let his guard down Naruto thought that's how you get killed thinking back to the blood letter he hog-jacked When he looked up he saw what appeared to be a black sun setting down on the horizon he saw a giant eight pointed star light up in the sky like the one on his palm the moon had an appearance that looked like millions of souls trying to claw out of it screaming blood murder as they tried getting out its like something froze them there that made Naruto feel a shiver as he thought back to the star he understood its meaning it meant the infinite possibilities in chaos to create to destroy to love to hate to cherish to overlook for happiness and sadness.

**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

creature list chaos

Blood Letter a scrawny red daemon with horns pointing up and curving inward and a squid like head leaning back usually is in a group of seven.

Blood Crusher a mounted blood Letter on a demonic boar daemon it has red had armor plates come its body with a spike helmet for ramming based on the skulls on it.

technique list

**The Curse of Tzeentch ** a technique that causes continues damage by burning inner organs cant not heal from when in affect. Do not be near the person who dies by this due to the fact they cause collateral damage as an explosion and the bone fragment that goes flying. effective against large groups or annoying regenerative enemies

**Gaia's bane **A techinque that uses the chaotic energies of the warp to use your weapon to slam into the ground causing massive pillars of magma to erupt and damage enemies effective against all enemies except the avian or flying type.

Author notes

My first chapter of Naruto Avatar Of Tzeentch is done what do you think I encourage all to review I personally think I did better this time than in blood stained Kubikiri Hancho. Heres a present an omake

**Naruto vs Donkey Kong**

Naruto was riding the blood crusher in a mountainous region with a lot of snow when he saw a giant gorilla on a bull sitting by a cliff looking at….flying bananas? he stared at Naruto after noticing with a look that said it one he made the bull made a loud whinnying noise and Naruto made the Blood Crusher roar. they both took off after seeing a bird land in its nest in front of them they were tied most of the race when they got to the bottom of the hill and what was after it is unknown with the crusher going so fast he couldn't stop it so he made it go faster and the gorilla did so with his bull and they jumped at first with the gorilla looking like it was running on air so naruto made his crusher do the same they went the same distance but Naruto hit ground after 100 yards but he rode forward to see if the gorilla landed he saw it impaled on a sharp rock it had a collar on it. The collar said Donkey Kong on it.

the end

the reference is from donkey Kong jungle beat and there are levels with you using a bull and doing a long ass jump in it.

in street races to challenge someone you rev your engine at a spot light.


	2. the warp

**Naruto Avatar of Tzeentch chapter 2**

**author note: I don't own dawn of war naruto or the weapons used in this series well I do own some of the original daemons. **

**sorry it took we a while to make **

Naruto was officially bored after using the blood crusher for the past day he became accustomed to it and its not fun fighting if every daemon you come across get ran over but after a while of riding he finally came across something interesting a huge forest of dead trees they're were giant birds that were huge I mean around 30 feet long with their wings unfurled theyre bodies were black and theyre eyes were red which probably glowed in the they were leaving him around he wasn't going to bother them, yet. One of these days I gotta get one of those things Naruto thought he noticed one was taking a crap on the head of a decapitated corpse and it started melting and then it continued melting into the better leave.

A week later….

Now Naruto was used to the warp by now but the creature he saw before him and kyuubi decided to give him information on it.** Flamers** (also known as _the Pyrodaemons of Tzeentch, Keepers of the True Flame of Change, Candelabra Mutationi_) are writhing Lesser Daemons of Tzeentch.

The body of a Flamer is a headless conical torso. It has two long arms, both terminating in weird stumps, which are adorned with razor-sharp teeth and flickering tongues, and continuously belching acrid and sulphuric smoke. Flamers move by bumping and hopping around, leaping into the air in a gravity-defying and comical fashion.

Flamers excel at leading assaults on defensive position, since there is no fortification that can offer protection against their magical fire. They attack by unleashing roaring gouts of alchemical fire from their arms. These fires are highly unpredictable, and can have a wide variety of effects - sometimes burning anything that they come in contact with to ashes in a multi-hued conflagration, sometimes turning them into frozen crystal, or even spraying surprised enemies with an iridescent cascade of sweet-tasting liquor. They have also been known to project gasses that dissolve all living tissues, leaving behind only empty armor and uniforms, while on other occasions, they have the exact opposite effect, leaving the enemy unscathed but naked and defenseless. When the creature started to produce gas Naruto was running as he didn't want to deal with one of these creatures and it was a servant of his lord well future lord anyway.

Eventually after some strange sites he came across a clearing it was centered around a hole and he felt the energy go deep into it so he jumped in. as he felt the wind crashing against his face he thought it was a bad idea he fell into a maze he realized when he followed the hallway he fell into so he decided to contact kyuubi via meditation. At first it was hard with the ever present voices of the warp trying to drive him mad with their strange mutterings after some time he felt s pull and he was in the sewer well would be sewer but for some reason he was on a pyramid structure with what appeared to be objects of power probably temples of chaos with heretics praising the dark gods at the top of the pyramid was kyuubi deciding it better to just warp up their since it was his mind he saw her looking at peace and happiness at the sacrifices being performed around her. she automatically saw him by her and looked even happier if that's possbile. hee decided to ask her a question on where went the sewer.

she answered as the sewers are gone you've been in the warp just a short while but it influenced your mind,and I must say it was in need of refurbishing anyway.

he asked her where he was she replied as suchhe Maze of Tzeentch is Tzeentch's realm within the Warp. This maze is woven from the raw fabric of magic, threaded upon deceit and conspiracy. Of all the landscapes of the Warp, this domain is by far the most bizarre and incomprehensible. The Maze's presence is felt across all of the Daemonic realms. Interchanging, shifting avenues made of pure crystals of every colour crisscross Tzeentch's realm. Hidden pathways built from lies and schemes lead out from the maze and infiltrate the dominions of other gods, binding together the fractious Realms of Chaos. The maze itself has no Daemonic defenders. Its own illusory passages are enough of a barrier to any intruder not possessed of the strongest mind imaginable. Its glittering corridors reflect not only light but also hope, misery, dreams and nightmares. The labyrinth does not merely reflect but also distorts, pulling apart hope and purpose turning them into insanity and despair. Driven by Tzeentch's unconscious schemes, the labyrinth constantly moves and rearranges. Those lost within the maze's reaches will wander for eternity with their minds shattered, their dreams broken upon the wheel of their own failed ambition. At the centre of the maze, hidden from those who have not the insane insight to find it, stands the Impossible Fortress. The architecture of the bastion is constantly replaced by new and ever more maddening spires, gates and walls. doors and other entrance points yawn open like starving mouths, before clamping for eternity moments later, barring all access. Within the Fortress time and space does not exist at all and gravity shifts and changes, or disappears all together. Lights of every color, some even unknown in the real universe, springs from the shifting walls. For mortals, who are so locked in their physical ways, the fortress is impenetrable. Men are driven insane, while their bodies might implode or be pulled apart by the forces unleashed by Tzeentch passing thoughts. Even immortal daemons cannot easily endure the twisted horror of the Impossible Fortress and only the Lords of Change can safely navigate its corridors, and tread the secret paths that lead to the inner sanctum of the fortress, the Hidden Library, where Tzeentch, the puppet master himself resides, eternally plotting.

After the explanation Naruto was left in awe but then he thought of something what is a lord of change? he asked her

and again she didn't disappoint with her explanation they are powerful sorcerers and resourceful manipulators who appear to mortals as omniscient beings. They are said to be able to turn scores of men into boneless spawn at a mere glance, destroy an armored vehicle with a flick of a finger, or wrench the soul out of even the mightiest warriors with a simple word. Furthermore they are capable of seeing the near future which allows them to predict their foes and allies every move. Thus a Lord of Change can only be defeated when it is part of one of Tzeentch grand schemes, when he tricks his own Daemon by sending it false visions of the future.

Now when he heard the part about Tzeentch manipulating them with false vision honestly scared him but he would continue on. How would he continue on though at last he came upon an idea so he asked the kyuubi one question. Will you temporarily posses me and take me to the Hidden Library? her response was short and sweet but he was still wary she merely said "Yes my young sorcerer"

when she came back and forced her jailer out he was awed by the library inside were small foxes and roaming about and he saw a 2 headed black bird creature it was hunched over babbling nonsence about the imperium of man and maedictum among other things he looked at the shelves of books and picked a big red one labeled magnus inside it read **Magnus the Red** (Also known as the **Crimson King**) is the Primarch of the Thousand Sons Chaos Space Marine legion. A giant in both physical and mental terms whilst a mortal inhabitant of the materium, Magnus long tried to understand and control the warp, becoming a sorcerer of formidable power. Magnus would eventually fall from favour with his father, the Emperor, and with the majority of his brother-primarchs due to his zealous advocation and use of such power. Indeed it would prove to be his mortal undoing, as, forewarned of Horus' fall to Chaos, his attempt to use his own warp-touched abilities to alert the Emperor to the situation brought about his own damnation and servitude to the Chaos God Tzeentch. Magnus led his own troops to the banner of Horus and fought on his side during the Great Betrayal, surviving the events and being elevated to the position of Daemon Prince. He has spent the majority of the millennia since ensconced atop his tower upon the Planet of the Sorcerers, planning the destruction of the Imperium.1

Early Life

Magnus, as an infant, was dropped onto the remote colony world of Prospero. He was incredibly fortunate to land here, as anywhere else his cyclopean eye would have made him an outcast, shunned and hunted. Prospero was a world of outcast human psykers, making him nothing special in the eyes of the colonists. They had chosen Prospero for its remoteness from Terra. When Magnus fell from the skies, it was like a portentous comet. His pod landed in the central plaza of all the places on the planet.

He became a ward of the scholars and quickly gained their powers, surpassing them in many ways. Magnus mastered every psychic training program and soon surpassed the greatest adepts of the commune. By that time he had so much control of his psychic powers, he was by far the greatest person on the planet. One day, Magnus performed something to change the world forever. Instead of channelling Warp energy from the Warp to the Materium universe, he looked into the Warp with his cyclopean eye, going from the student to absolute master instantly.1

Discovery by The EmperorWith such a mind in the Warp, it was not long until the Emperor noticed him. When his fleet arrived and the Emperor stepped foot upon the planet, he and Magnus immediately embraced and conversed as if the two had known each other for years; as indeed they may have done, in the mind if not in the flesh.

The Thousand Sons Magnus inherited were rife with psychic mutations, being based on Magnus's genes. He took them in as his own and began training them in the ways of the psyker. Individuals from within the Imperium who were fearful of these rampant mutations began to voice their opinions openly, but Magnus silenced them.

Magnus fought bravely and successfully during the Great Crusade, but he was always a wild and impetuous commander. Due to his early brush with Chaos during his abduction, Magnus had an inherent affinity for the Warp and the secrets within its fabric. Throughout the Crusade he came into contact with long isolated cultures where psychics had been allowed to flourish. Although warned by the Emperor to shun such matters, Magnus began to gather arcane lore from across the galaxy. From this material he compiled the monumental tome of sorcery called the Book of Magnus.

The further from Terra the crusade went, the more strange warp-influenced creatures they came across. This naturally made Magnus look bad, his control of the Warp being similar to these creatures. Leman Russ and Mortarion both distrusted Magnus due to his use of the Warp and because of his use of deceit where they would have used more straightforward physical strength.

To solve this dispute, the Emperor called for a debate on the use of psychic powers. They gathered on Nikaea and the Emperor presided over the debate. The results meant that sorcery was illegal, but psykers were to be trained for the benefit of the Imperium. Magnus was not happy, but was forced to comply, which he did. It would be the last time Magnus and the Emperor would meet however.

The Horus Heresy

Magnus in combat with Space Wolves

The events on Davin were eclipsed by this debate, but when Magnus returned to Prospero and looked into the Warp, he saw the entire event unfold in front of him, seeing the roles of all the legions, except his own. He contacted the Emperor, certain that this would prove his psychic methods correct. Unfortunately, the Emperor denounced him, saying he had fallen to the side of Chaos by breaking his oath not to use sorcery.1

The Emperor, fuming at what he considered his own personal failure, ordered the Space Wolves to apprehend Magnus and bring him to Terra. But Horus, knowing of these events, contacted Leman Russ and ordered him to _destroy_ Magnus's legion instead; Horus, as Warmaster, carried the authority of the Emperor himself, and was therefore able to fool Russ into believing this was the Emperor's will.2 Magnus and Leman Russ clashed in combat, but just as Leman Russ was about to strike the final blow, Magnus disappeared into the Warp. There, Magnus saw what he had wanted: unrestricted psychic powers. It was at this point that he changed his allegiance to the forces of Chaos.

Magnus took all that he had from Prospero, from the Imperium, into the Warp forever. The next time Magnus was seen, he had gained the status of Daemon Prince of Tzeentch. Tzeentch was the Changer of the Ways, and thus mutation became rife among the Thousand Sons. Some of the older veterans were horrified by this and joined together to form a new commune

After the Horus Heresy

After the failure of the Horus Heresy, the newly-formed commune joined together with Ahriman to find a way to stop the mutation. They cast a mighty spell to counter the corruption. The Planet of Sorcerers, the new world of the Thousand Sons, was arcing with violent blue and yellow streaks of lightning. They would strike down every Marine until Magnus had to intervene. Their mutations had been halted, but at a terrible cost: their bodies turned to dust and their armor sealed tightly shut.

Magnus summoned Ahriman and his council, and railed at them for what they had done. When Ahriman protested, Magnus fought and gained the upper hand. Ahriman, no match for his Primarch, was struck down. But just as Magnus raised his fist to kill him, Tzeentch itself spoke: "Magnus, you would destroy my pawns so readily?" then Magnus knew that his master had planned for all of this. So he spared Ahriman and banished him and his council on an eternal quest to understand Tzeentch. They still wander the galaxy, looking for relics of a former time of psychic prowess and control. It is said that Ahriman even attempted to access the Eldar webways, although this is unconfirmed.

Despite knowing Tzeentch's plans had led to this fate, Magnus was beyond enraged to see that the Legion he had sacrificed so much for, his legion of scholars, had been reduced to automatons who could no longer even think. With his home world lost and his legion in ruin, Magnus ascended to the top of his tower to escape becoming an abomination and vowed, as Horus had, that he would see the galaxy burn.

After reading this Naruto was amazed this Magnus man was truly interesting for the fact that he sacrificed much for his chapter and lost so much at the same time. he was asking himself one thing though who was Horus just who was he what had he done this book had specifically left that out whatever he did it must've became taboo. After he looked back at the shelf theyre the shelf appeared to warp to another location deciding to just stick it in somewhere random he put it back where he thought it used to be as soon as he did that however as soon as he did that he saw what appeared to be some small angry bickering horrors running at the shelf as if a vegetarian found a piece of steak in his salad. he decided the book will probably be near the Horus heresy book since they were apparently brothers. After much searching around he found the Magnus book again and next to it was the book of Horus's heresy.

omake time ! the difficulty of being magnus

Due to his massive size magnus walked lightly not feeling like causing lesser daemons and heretics falling on the ground everytime he took a step then it occurred to him he put every lesser deamon and heretic in his ship line up like dominos then he jumped then slammed his feet on the ground the heretics and deamons fell one by one doing loops donuts and other funny thing and the final [erson who fell down was suppose to set it up again this occupied a lot of his spare time when he was bored he then earned the name the great sorcerer of heretical dominos when the primarchs heard this they went and did the same with imperial guardsmen and other thing leading to many funny embarasing and man many many angry battle sisters after lieutenant Avitus of the devastator squad of the Blood Ravens.

Author note I'm just establishing the history of the warhammer 40,000 now you may wonder by I picked Magnus well it's because I couldn't find what he did eventually but thanks to a reviewer and I'm about release a new chapter in a few days see you in chapter 3 The Horus heresy may you find favor with the four chaos gods and by the way I won't post the next chapter till I get some reviews 3 or 4 would be enough as I know not a lot of people like dawn of war and this together so they can kiss my semi creative ass. plz review ill reply and clear and misconseptines up id like to thank anyone who reviewed as they made me feel inspired enough to type this up.


	3. the champion of the four chaos gods

**Naruto Avatar of Tzeentch chapter 2**

The Horus Heresy

Author note: thank you exterminatus1 for correcting my mistake and thank you every other reviewer who helped me. I decided to release really early due to how long it took for my last chapter

**Chapter START!**

**Horus's corruption**

The Horus Heresy truly began after Horus was wounded by the stolen Anathame on the moon of Davin, a place that was cursed by the foul Chaos God Nurgle. The wound caused by the blade refused to heal, despite Horus' super-enhanced immune system or the efforts of the Sons of Horus' best apothecaries. While ill, Horus was taken for healing by the Davinites.

During the rituals, Horus' spirit was transferred into the Warp where the corrupted chaplain Erebus, disguised as the Warmaster's closest friend Hastur Sejanus, showed him a terrible vision of the very future which his actions would bring about - the Imperium as a repressive, violent and superstitious regime where the Emperor and some of the Primarchs (but not Horus) were worshipped as divine beings by the fanatical and ignorant masses of humanity. The Chaos Gods portrayed themselves as the victims of the Emperor's psychic might who had no interest themselves in controlling the material world. Horus, already having grown jealous and deeply resentful of his perceived poor treatment at the hands of his father, the Emperor, and was one of many to be afraid of the concept of peace where all that they had fought for was given to weak willed men whilst his legions were cast aside and left as peacekeepers. Horus therefore proved all too willing to accept the Ruinous Powers' false visions of an Emperor determined to make himself a god at Horus' expense.

But there was one thing no one had counted on: Horus's brother Magnus the Red, Primarch of the Thousand Sons, had continued to study the forbidden arts of sorcery, and was not about to let his brother fall to the powers of the Warp. The Cyclopean giant appeared within Horus's vision, revealing the chaplain's identity and begging Horus not to give in to the temptations of Chaos. Unfortunately, the Cyclopean Primarch's voice of reason was left unheard. Horus had decided that if anyone deserved to be worshipped as a god it was he, and not the Emperor. He accepted the offer of the Chaos Gods to join their cause and in return they healed his wound and granted him the powers of the Warp. The Chaos Gods' pact with Horus was simple: "Give us the Emperor and we will give you the galaxy".

**Swaying the Legions**

Renouncing his oath to the Emperor, Horus led his Legion into worship of the myriad Chaos Gods. Horus's genius was revealed as he converted half of the Legions, along with many regiments of the Imperial Army and several Titan Legions to his cause, revealing the Emperor to be as Horus saw him - a man undeserving of the praise and recognition of the Human race.

Angron of the World Eaters, Fulgrim of the Emperor's Children and Mortarion of the Death Guard were to be the first of the primarchs to side with the Warmaster. Horus found it easy exploit the Primarchs' flaws - Angron's frenzied love of violence was a match for Khorne; Fulgrim was corrupted by a daemon weapon of Slaanesh and its promise of unending perfection; Mortarion, already a close friend of his brother's, was too easily persuaded, having been turned long before the Heresy through the efforts of his first captain Calas Typhon. Erebus had already vouched for the support of Lorgar and the Word Bearers, and with these legions at his side Horus's plans began to come together.

Magnus, however, had yet to be dealt with. The Primarch was aware of his brother's fall, and attempted to forewarn the Emperor of the impending betrayal. However, knowing that he would have to find a means of quickly warning the Emperor, Magnus decided to use his sorcery to deliver the message as an act of both desperation and vindication. The message penetrated the psychic defences of the Imperial Palace on Terra, shattering all the psychic wards the Emperor had placed on the Palace and destroying his secret project: a physic gate by which the Emperor intended to invade the Webway and take battle to the Eldar. Having already outlawed the Primarch's use of sorcery and refusing to believe that Horus, his most beloved and trusted son, would betray him, the Emperor instead perceived the traitor to be Magnus and his Legion.

The Emperor ordered the Primarch Leman Russ to mobilize his Space Wolves Legion and take Magnus into custody; Horus, however, persuaded his brother Russ that Magnus was a threat and should not return to Terra alive. The Wolves of Fenris descended upon Prospero, destroying all in their path. Magnus, betrayed, defeated and forsaken by his beloved father, retreated into the Warp and pledged himself to Tzeentch. The Thousand Sons had never planned to join Horus, but the trap that the Changer of Ways had laid for the Red Sorcerer's legion led them to the Warmaster's side regardless.

Of the other eventual traitors, Night Haunter was due to face disciplinary action from the Emperor for his excessive bloodshed on Nostramo; Alpharius chose to join Horus after the prophecy of an ancient cabal of aliens was revealed to him that Horus' victory would cause the downfall of the Chaos powers; and Perturabo's cold nature and bitterness towards Rogal Dorn made him an easy target for corruption.

Even with so many legions on his side, Horus was still aware that some of his brothers would never join him. Three of the most loyal Primarchs, Lion El'Jonson of the Dark Angels, Sanguinius of the Blood Angels, and Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines, were sent on missions far from Terra. The Blood Angels were sent to the daemon-infested Signis Cluster and the Ultramarines to Calth, where Kor Phaeron had amassed a large force of Word Bearers and millions of Chaos cultists. Unbeknownst to the Lion, a rebellion was soon to occur on his homeworld of Caliban.

The Imperial Fists and White Scars were too close to Terra to be contacted without raising suspicion, though Horus believed (mistakenly) that Jaghatai Khan would ultimately take his side. Shortly before the Dropsite Massacre, Horus also ordered Fulgrim to turn Ferrus Manus to their cause, but the Phoenix underestimated the Gorgon's loyalty and barely escaped alive. Fulgrim promised he would deliver Manus's head to Horus in recompense.

The remaining Legions - the Raven Guard, Salamanders, Iron Hands and Space Wolves - remained staunchly loyal to the Emperor, though all but the Wolves would pay dearly for it in the battles to come. Beyond the Legions, Horus had already swayed Adept Regulus with promises of the STCs recovered during the war with the Auretian Technocracy, delivering Adeptus Mechanicus support to the Warmaster's forces, and had corrupted a large portion of the Imperial Guard and Navy.

**Scouring of Isstvan III**

_Main article: __Battle of Isstvan III_

The first sign that Horus and his Legion had turned to Chaos was made evident when Horus virus bombed the rebel world of Isstvan III. The Planetary Governor of Isstvan III had declared his independence from the Imperium, and the Council of Terra charged Horus with the retaking of that world. This order merely furthered Horus' plans. Although the four Legions under his direct command had turned Traitor, there were still some Loyalist elements within the Sons of Horus, World Eaters, and Death Guard; many of these were Terran Space Marines who had been recruited before being reunited with their Primarchs. Horus, under the guise of his orders, amassed his troops in the Isstvan System.

Horus had a plan by which he would destroy all Loyalist elements of the Legions at his command. After a lengthy bombardment, Horus dispatched all Loyalist Marines down to the planet, ostensibly to bringing it back into the Imperium. At the moment of victory, however, the Loyalist Marines were betrayed: with a cold snarl of _"Let the galaxy burn!_, Horus ordered his ships to open fire on Istvann III, and virus bombs began to rain down on the planet. However, some Marines loyal to the Emperor had remained on board their ships, and as Isstvan III died, these soldiers fought desperately to warn their brethren on the surface. Their sacrifice saved many Space Marines, as they were able to take shelter before the virus bombs struck. The population of Isstvan III received no such protection. Twelve billion people died almost immediately. The psychic shock of so many simultaneous deaths shrieked through the Warp, alerting the Emperor that something was terribly wrong, and informing the Chaos Gods that Horus was now theirs. A contingent of Loyalists led by Captain Garro of the Death Guard escaped the fleet orbiting Isstvan III aboard the damaged vessel called Eisenstein, and fled to Terra to warn the Emperor.

Angron, realizing that the virus bombs had not been fully effective against the Loyalist Marines, flew into a rage and hurled himself at the planet with 50 Companies of Marines. Horus was furious at Angron for delaying his plans, yet reluctantly reinforced him with troops from the Sons of Horus, the Death Guard, and the Emperor's Children. On Isstvan III, the remaining Loyalists, under the command of Saul Tarvitz, fought bravely against their own traitorous battle-brothers. But their cause was doomed. Soon only a few hundred of them remained until, finally, Horus grew unable to tolerate the delay and forced Angron to withdraw his forces, and ordered a systematic orbital bombardment that killed Isstvan III's last brave survivors.

**Flight of the Eisenstein**

The seventy Loyalists led by Captain Garro commandeered the Imperial frigate _Eisenstein_ and evading the forces of Horus, were able to escape from the Isstvan system into the Immaterium. The Eisenstein was badly damaged during its escape from Isstvan III; all its astropaths were dead, and its lone Navigator was mortally wounded. However, Garro managed to attract the attention of passing Loyalist ships by setting the vessel's warp engines to self-destruct and ejecting them from the ship. Rogal Dorn's Imperial Fists Legion had been becalmed in the Warp with its fleet for some time, and his Navigators sensed the detonation of the Eisenstein's Warp drives. Making an immediate course for the location of the ship's beacon, Dorn met with Garro, who explained to him all that had happened with the Traitor Legions.

The remaining crew of the Eisenstein, now aboard Primarch Dorn's Fortress-Monastery, the Phalanx, was able to reach Terra (after the destruction of the Eisenstein by Dorn's fleet to ensure that no Chaos taint was left), allowing the loyal Marines to report the extent of the atrocities that had occurred in the Isstvan system. It was said in later millennia that without this warning, the Imperium would have faced even greater difficulties in responding to Horus' next moves although his warning may have enabled Horus to enact the drop site massacre.

The fate of these seventy Marines is ultimately unknown. Some believe they continued to fight for the Emperor until death claimed them, while others maintain that they were treated as if they were their traitorous brethren, either imprisoned and left to rot, or executed. Others believe that Captain Garro, shocked by the terrible betrayal, became an Apothecary, vowing never to kill again. Others believe some of these men formed the nucleus of the elite Space Marines Chapter later known as the Grey Knights, for Malcador the Sigillite had presented eight of the survivors to the Emperor before his departure. These men were gifted psykers, came from the ranks of the Legions that had turned Traitor, and yet maintained both an unbreakable faith in the Emperor and talent for resisting the temptations of Chaos.

**Drop Site Massacre**

After ridding himself of all suspected Loyalist members within the three Legions under his direct command, Horus chose Isstvan V as his command post and prepared a trap for his former brothers and their Legions.

Agonizing over the betrayal of his most beloved son, the Emperor ordered the deployment of seven full Space Marine Legions against him. Their orders were to take Horus and the Primarchs allied with him into custody and bring them back to Terra to explain their actions. Unbeknownst to the Emperor however, four of the Primarchs and their Legions chosen for this task had already turned against him, forming a "fifth column" which would strike against the Loyalists at the most decisive moment.

The initial naval operations seemed to go well for the Loyalists. The Imperial Navy gained orbit over Isstvan V and the Legions proceeded with their planetary deployment.

Under the overall command of Ferrus Manus three whole Legions took part in the first wave of landings; the Salamanders lead by Vulkan, the Raven Guard under Corax and Manus's own Legion the Iron Hands. Horus had foreknowledge of the location of the loyalist drop site, and his forces mauled the Legions during their landings, keeping them pinned down and unable to advance.

Ferrus Manus engaged Fulgrim in personal combat, only to die at his hands, while the Emperor's Children butchered the Iron Hands. The Loyalists retreated towards the apparent safety of their brothers in the second wave, hoping to gain reinforcement; what happened next took them completely by surprise.

The four Legions of the second wave - The Night Lords of Konrad Curze, the Iron Warriors of Perturabo, the Word Bearers of Lorgar, and the Alpha Legion of Alpharius - already seduced to the cause of Horus, opened fire on their unsuspecting brothers, slaughtering them wholesale. This orgy of carnage would later become widely known as the _Istvaan V Drop Site Massacre_.

A phrase from the Warmaster himself can easily sumarise the entire battle: **"When the traitor's hand strikes, it strikes with the strength of a Legion."**

After the battle, the head of Ferrus Manus was presented by Fulgrim to Horus as a trophy. It is widely believed that Horus planned the battle with aid from the tactical genius, Alpharius.

Only five Loyalist Space Marines, bearing the gene-seed of their fallen brothers and carrying the critically wounded Corax, managed to escape. They fled back to the Raven Guard's homeworld, Deliverance, to tend to their wounds and alert the Emperor.

In a single stroke Horus had crippled three Legions, a Primarch had fallen in battle, another was severely wounded and a third (Vulkan) was missing in action. How Vulkan managed to survive and escape is still quite unclear. It was disastrous news for the Emperor and the Imperium.

During the developments at Prospero, Horus's rebellion would be further strengthened by Magnus the Red and his Legion, the Thousand Sons, now servants of Tzeentch. With nine Legions and much of the Adeptus Mechanicus behind him, Horus quickly struck towards Terra.2

**The Siege of Terra and the aftermath of the Heresy**

The Traitor Marines laid waste to their former allies' holdings along the way to Terra. Throughout the Imperium, rebel and loyal forces battled viciously. Horus and his forces destroyed Luna's naval bases, and within 30 days had destroyed the Terran system's defences. Terra was bombarded and devastated, and eventually, the corrupted Marines landed on Terra, experiencing heavy resistance from the forces defending Terra (among these loyalists were Blood Angels, Imperial Fists and White Scars). The loyalists were outnumbered, and the battle for Terra turned into a siege of the Imperial Palace. By the 55th day the rebels had reached the walls of the Inner Palace. Horus, who had remained in orbit aboard his battle barge, was at that point warned that the rest of the loyalist Legions were returning to Terra and would arrive in hours. The Ultramarines were pushing their way to Terra, along with the Space Wolves and the Dark Angels. If this were to happen, Horus' advantage in numbers would be diminished. He let down the force field protecting his battle barge, to lure the Emperor in a final battle that would decide the war.

The Emperor saw this opportunity and teleported to the Warmaster's battle barge with two of his Primarchs, Terminator armoured Marines of their Legion as well as members of the Custodes.

Upon teleporting, the Emperor's forces were scattered through the ship, and were forced to battle their way to find each other. Sanguinius found Horus first. Horus was at the height of his powers; augmented by the blessings of all four Chaos Gods, and Sanguinius was slain. Horus stood over the Primarch's body as the Emperor found the Warmaster. After a long and grueling battle, the Emperor was successful in defeating Horus, but he himself was mortally wounded. The Emperor survived long enough to be transferred to the Golden Throne - a strange mechanism that would allow him to survive forever in a state of undeath.

After the death of Horus the heresy broke apart, and the remaining Chaos Space Marines retreated into the Eye of Terror, from which they periodically launch Black Crusades into the Imperium led by Abaddon the Despoiler, who is rumored to be the clone-son of Horus.

After Naruto finished reading this he was in even more awe then before Horus had nearly toppled the Imperium. He knew one thing though Horus was able to corrupt almost anybody and those who didn't died as a result. It was maddening to know that Horus decided to have a one on one fight with the "god king as some called him" and try to kill him alone. Plus he knew what was going to happen and yet he still made that mistake you have got to be shitting me. He wouldn't make that mistake. After a bit he noticed something there was a big black bird staring at him the closer he went to it the bigger it became. Now when the bird was halfway as tall as the book shelves around him which were pretty high granted he felt a bit nervous. So he decided to ask this creature who its reply was this bird was Tzeentch granted he was the lord of change so that explains the appearance and the conversation continued on.

Young sorcerer you've come to meet me and to obtain something but what do you want the power to topple mountains, infinite riches, perhaps even women maybe even men.(author note what the fuck)

Naruto's was reply the god saw coming due to his resources and he prepared accordingly. He said I could care less about power riches, women and even less about men. I only want a god I can believe in not some false omnipotent being the provides nothing does nothing and says nothing. I Wish to have a god that I can be sure exists.

Tzeentch then did something that often sent the unfaithful leaving to some other god or give up entirely and kill themselves. He said What makes you think I can give you anything what stops you from finding another god if you want a real god find khorne you see blood and carnage around the universe then that's your god even Nurgle you see diseases plaques and Harpies why would you come here. What even stops me form killing you now?

Naruto was a bit nervous now at the mention of killing him he came so far he learned how to use some sorcerer abilities granted he's no master but he was dead set on this and he won't give up. so he decided there and then he won't turn away. So he said one thing that would forever change his destiny he said My lord I've come to serve you and serve you I will.

Tzeentch was impressed by this human weak he is no but when I'm done with him he will finished what Horus and Magnus started with a smirk he shook the youngling hand he watched him convulse and so a new chaos sorcerer was truly born.

Naruto grewto be 10 feet tall which is the average size of a space marine. When his organs and were being recreated he was clutched over gripping his ribs while that was happening the sign of Tzeentch was put on his back in blue around it though was a red hazy aura he ripped out of his clothes and some new robes materialized out of the air most likely due to Tzeentch. He was in typical sorcerer wear dark blue robes underneath dark blue armor with gold lining on his mantle laid an golden eye. pointing upward by it on his shoulders were on his left a gold ring on his right was a skull. over his crotch was a another skull like the one on his head but on it was the eight pointed starred cloth extending down to his calves lined with more gold at the bottom was a smiling gold daemon face with red eyes just above it were three scrolls with an eye on the back was the same this lined on his robe with gold lining outside of it and surrounded by blue he had a blue belt with a rectangular gold buckle with a book on his side his greaves were blue with gold bird wing one on each his gloves were simply blue with a gold bangle around each one on his head a was a skull with three horns pointing out of it hiding his true identity behind him coming out of his armor were two pale white hands holding some orbs. he then proceeded to pass out.

When he awoke he was on a bed in a room after leaving it after some time trying to learn how to walk again due to his change in gravity and size he became used to it and continued down a hall. When he left the hall he was in a throne room on sat his lord well whom he assumed was his lord this time he saw a tall white man with black wings and black hair his eyes were silver . Lord Tzeentch what exactly have you done to me?

The male just smirked and said what I did to you was gave you the armor of might undivided gives you fearlessness meaning suppression wont slow you down unshakeable meaning you can't be knocked back and the narcissistic trait meaning anything you have that makes your minions stronger it makes you stronger as well. the staff you have is called the bedlam staff of demonic flame it grants you the ability to use the spell let the galaxy burn which fires a huge fireball and infantry scorching the ground along the way excellent when you strike it temporarily erases the minds of those attacked for an opening for you. By the way the book on your side absorbs information and give me it you get a copy of it in your book it can never be filled fill it with artifacts information spells pieces of chaotic artifacts. I gave you a basic understanding of the universe so you wont be slowed down in the future.I will give you three squads of Rubric Marines the empty husks of the thousand suns my primary legion there souls are trapped waiting to be freed but they are easily manipulated be wary of the eldar due to their psker powers. The marines were in rusted armor no light was visible from theyre green eyes from theyre helmet they looked rusted and slightly decayed but he might be able to use them theyre were a total of 18 6 of them had heavy flamers 6 with heavy bolters and 6 with power gloves.

you will be warped to the world of Tartarus there is a future ally of your waiting for you he hasn't seen the light of day in centuries he is the daemon in the male dictum a strong greater daemon of Khorne if you can pull this off you have an ally for your future legion and favor from khorne. Be wary though other forces such and the eldar orks and even other chaos forces perhaps even the space marines will come you must keep them from resealing him until the warp storm comes understood? Go and spread corruption and deceit in my name!

With that Naruto was sent to the world of Tartarus with his goal in mind in a warp which burnt the surrounding ground with 18 rubric marines by him he started trying to control them when and idea hit him to use pupper strings as form to control them easier after a few hours he finally got it down his left hand was entirely used up leaving him to have to use his blade blood controlled them to stay close but hide behind the foliage incase of attack. They came across several groups of Orks the Rm(rubric marines) used their tactical advantage and used heavy bolters and flamers while the squad armed with power gloves and bolters fought some bigger bulkier orks called nobs and storm boys. After much searching they came to an encampment with may orks Nobs , killa kans def tanks mekboys and even a huge ork that was apparently part machine his name was Orkamungus his jaw was red metal with spiked to be teeth a laser pointer eye to improve his accracy a big metal claw with electricity flowing through it commanding the Rm to stand down he detached his strings and stored them in the warp hiding his presence by making himself invisible he also shielded himself he then set off to the warehouse in search of ammunition and supplies.

Naruto had to sigh to himself this place is a mess the food was moldy and he think he saw some crawling around he found some munitions and a book labeled Doppelgangers which gave him an idea. He quickly put it next to his lexicon and the lexicon ate it up literally ate it up with some new grown teeth

When the ork war boss was alone picking his ear with his claw shocking himself but not caring he just copied his image in his mind and gave it life it was sued as a mold to a daemon called a doppelganger it was beside him grunting acting just like the war boss so he decided to just get it over with he decapitated the ork with blood seeker and got a move on he gave it instructions on how to move and to send him information. After some time he noticed some scouts were moving quickly and quietly in stealth he then did something to give himself some more time to search for the Male dictum.

They rounded a corner past a listening post and were sneaking past a bunch of alpha legion chaos space marines Naruto decided to reveal their location in the most obvious and least difficult way he knew…. he revealed them by using the warp to cause they're stealth packs to disable and then screamed "SPACE MARINE SCOUTS 25 FEET WEST OF THE LISTENING POST! and then all hell broke loose 3 or 5 heretics went running to the main forces to warn them off in the distance he saw some tank start moving north bound to the waterworks located nearby. Journeying toward where he felt some heavy blood lust and chaos a week later after dealing with some eldar orks and some stupid heretics and some small soldiers named imperial guardsmen(cannon fodder XD) he approached an altar from around it hung some poor souls by theirs intestines spines or even ropes which were far the most natural

(4days later)

After some studying he discovered that the daemon most likely the male dictum. left behind some warp energy. He saw the energy was leading him to some ruins from a town or city that was once there so he set off after sending a message to the Ork War boss (doppelganger) using his mind.

As he approached the city he saw some more alpha legion troops looking around searching for something with one without a helmet yelling out directions one where to look The troops saluted and yelled Yes lord Bale! he was cloaked already so he should be fine the closer he got he heard mumbling about someone named Syndri locating the maledictum he was clearly nervous about it though from what hes heard chaos legions generally are 7 out of 10 are usurped by sorcerer when the time strikes until someone new comes along with the gods favor or something else this lets him mumble to himself thank you Magnus. Due to the fact Magnus hasn't been usurped yet.

The Chaos lord was looking around from where the voice came from. Deciding to reveal himself he said something to help win him over Naruto said merely said "You know Syndri is going to betray you".

"No Syndri was the one who found it but ill claim it" was his reply

"What stops him from ditching you letting the marines eldar orks or even imperial guardsmen"(as if then again I play retribution so maaaaaaaaaaaaaayybbee)

"Because if he does ill hunt him down"

"Chaos sorcerers are always trying to gain control of chapters 7 out of 10 times they succeed unlike marines they aren't content they want more and more They are true megalomaniacs".

"Very well what do you suppose we do"?

"Don't worry by the time were done You'll never have to worry about him again".

Later that day when Bale was gone he decided to rest by some heavy foliage that hide him. He was pulled into his mind and there he saw Kyuubi well he assumed this lady was kyuubi She had creamy skin Red hair that hung down to her waist she had D-cup breast she was wearing some armor it was similar to space marine armor it was a lot slimmer though it seemed like the ancient medieval version on the chest there was an orb inside red energies were swirling inside

she smiled at him and said well done sorcerer you've already set in motion as chain of event thatll help Tzeetch in the great game.

Author Note: Well here is something interesting Bale and Naruto working together to stop Syndri now begins where war hammer 40k started the computer games will Naruto survive or will he fall to the false gods corpse guard(the emperors space marines) or will the green skins or the eldar win its never for sure when Naruto is involved oops I forgot the cannon fodder(imperial guard). omake time. Well here is something interesting Bale and Naruto working together to stop Syndri

Naruto learning how to use the rubric marines:

Naruto was tired he learned how to control the rubric marines and he had a side project too so he can get some favor from Tzeentch. You see when there were marching he videotaped it at different angle using a camera. When he played it to himself to see if it was good.

It opened up with Rm using the heavy bolts against the approaching space marines and were succeeding another showed some using flamers against alpha legion and orks together. on it appeared The Wise

The next clip showed some taking down a bane blade(most badass tank in the game too bad its cannon fodder only) with power gloves mreculously the didn't get killed The Strong

Next showed them smashing down a Eldar skull with their foot. The Badass.

when he was done he shipped it to tzeentch he was ported in and Tzeetch gave him as a reward.

The video was then the recruitment video it attracted many imperial guardsmen dark eldar and even Avitus the devastator squad captain of the blood ravens 4th company.

A Disc of Tzeentch are Screamers that are chosen to serve as mounts for a Champion of Tzeentch are bound in magnificent bands and blades and turned into **Discs of Tzeentch**. These flying Daemonic Steeds are tied to the will of their masters, combining great mobility and calculated thinking. Days after many people would see a chaos sorcerer doing barrel rolls loop d loops and many other tricks even riding a warp storm.


	4. The betrayal of Syndri

Naruto Avatar of Tzeentch chapter 4

Author note: sup people my last chapter as I said was a makeup chapter for how long my update time was for chapter 2. I'm starting to feel comfortable writing now thanks to you guys I'm happy to know I'm not screwing up too badly no bad reviews yet only good one but please review to tell me how I can improve and ill reply to the best of my abilities. Review or die I don't own war hammer 40k or Naruto if I did Tzeentch would have a daemon or two in the game like the other gods I mean all the other gods have infantry and such you can use but not Tzeentch. oh i reposted it fixing some run on sentences the people reading this shouldnt deserve a crappy story. Beside if its a crappy story at least its my crappy it a crappy story? you tell me review!

The site before him had him blushing due to teenage hormones and such plus with his mutation multiplied by a thousand.

Seeing him blush brought a smirk to kyuubi's face she thought in her mind she was thinking to herself well at least I know I could've been a greater daemon of slaanesh if I wasn't supporting lord Tzeentch. She was pleased in truth that he had a plan to release the maledictum from its confines he would have khorne supporting him because of that due to the conflicts that are sure to follow and the blood spilt. All he needs now is a way to get the commander of the alpha legion Lord Bale to survive so he can keep Syndri from becoming a daemon prince.

Do you know what a rune is? out of the sudden kyuubi asked (Naruto's pov)

No what is a rune anyway? asked Naruto due to curiosity.

It's used for powerful spells needed to call upon the greater powers of the warp. Usually there certain signs used to do thing such as a mass warp or bringing something to you. was her explanation.

You wouldn't mind teaching me would you? asked Naruto a plan starting to take form in his mind

Only if you'll cut a deal with me she said with a smirk.

fine what's the deal?

All I want is to be released from this seal after this campaign of yours and ill teach you. Was Kyuubis reply

You're a major source of information your basically a gold mine of ideas why would I lose you to learn about runes.

Because how else will you leave this planet lord Tzeentch only started you off most of the time you'll be having to figure a form a travel yourself. human besides, you interest me so I'll stick around for a while after I'm released.

sigh, Damn it fine it's a deal. He grabbed her hand a shook it when this happened a wave of black energy spread outward in a burst of energy like in the ways of chaos.

**outside of Naruto's mind**

Naruto felt like he had some energy back he went to contact his doupleganger but it wasn't responding meaning it was destroyed or ran out of energy most likely the former meaning he could make another. he contacted Bale telling him their plan

(14 hours later)

Naruto located bale and was preparing the last set of runes for a long distance teleport to the maledictum the center of the town and one into the forest hearing the thoughts of some space marines in struggle brought a smirk to his face thinking to himself it's going to start. He started to load the runes with energy with Bale next to him well a Bale this one was a doppelganger he contacted Bale and was asking him his location and if he was alone he said he was so Naruto quickly used the runes to warp him to his location he switched the doppelganger by reverse warping the doppelganger to where he used to be he then informed him he set up runes to the maledictum the doppelganger will erase the runes in the cities center so they won't be found out.

(one week later)

Everyone thought Bale was dead. Syndri didn't even check to make sure Bale was dead which would prove to be his down fall he also discovered that Syndri found a new ally he successfully corrupted the force commanders best friend Isador Kaios he was a powerful psyker. Judging from the strength of the psychic flares around him. Naruto searched around and found Syndri talking with Isador once more he couldn't tell about what due to Isador psychic hood which frustrated him deeply. The next night Isador snuck out and joined Syndri who warped them to the area where the maledictum is. The location inside of the church they started the preparations for the massive sacrifices required to release the daemon.

They sat around the campfire talking about the plan Bales original plan was to go in and face the marines head on luckily Naruto was able to persuade him not too out of pure self preservation stating 2 followers of chaos against an entire company of space marines was ludicrous. Naruto told him why not let Syndri do all the fighting why we watch and wait and when the moment reveals it they take it. In Naruto's mind he knew what would happen Bale would become a daemon prince and he would he get favor and an entire chaos chapter allied with him. Chuckling to himself while starring into the fire. Bale merely sat their thinking over the plan.

(noon the next day)

Naruto discovered that the Space marines found out about Isador's betrayal and were going to where he ran off to they were going through some mountainous region. to reach that location and he was tracking them. He was searching for them when he felt some energy trying to cloak three people or rather Eldar were taking aim at the force commander with their sniper rifles. Naruto quickly just shot lightning into they're cerebral cortex killing them instantly . He won't die jut yet I have many plans for him yet, many indeed. Chuckling to himself he kept up high In the mountains out of their site range killing any more rangers that he saw that were threats. Eventually the mountains started to thin out meaning Naruto had to cloak himself after keeping up with them for a few hours. He felt a Gigantic burst of psychic energy jut as big as the energy the maledictum gives off though this one wasn't tainted or corrupt it just wanted battle. He saw what it was it was Kaine the eldar god of war. This made Naruto gape openly wasn't he killed by slaanesh? In his hand was a giant red blade engulfed in flames along with most of his body he wore a white mantle and lower armor with some white graves and gloves it was all basic yet effective armor. HE WAS huge and stranding 25 feet tall. A squad of Orks along with a tank tried attacking him he did a vertical slash and the power and heat from it scorched the earth and caused the orks and the tank to be destroyed from the heat. Wait Naruto then noticed something the flames from the deity were diming down a small bit and becoming less stable meaning this creature degrades over time and will eventually will be unsummoned like a greater deamon possessing a sorcerer.

The problem for Naruto was how to keep angelos alive without revealing himself It was a major relief for Naruto when they established another base allowing them more troops so at least they could protect themselves. The Marines were less than a day's travel from the Maledictum. Even less from Isador

Naruto started to notice something the ground was starting to crack and you could see magma bubbling in certain areas alone with a few low floating pebbles. This place is about to be hit by a warp storm Naruto thought The time window has been considerably shortened. He knew Angelos probably noticed and was hurrying to get to the Maledictum along with the inquisitor. The fool he was assigned to investigate the blood ravens to search for heresy and corruption and simply just ignored it focusing on the purest of them all. It was actually very ironic now that Naruto thought about it. As Naruto chuckled to himself once again he noticed he was laughing to himself again. Making Naruto think back to the ways of chaos the book did say that chaos will affect you in many ways the more you interacted with it.

The prospect of going insane so early on was a prospect that didn't appeal to Naruto. Especially when he had to have the right mind to please his lord leave the insane thoughts to the khorne berserkers.

No sooner than when that thought was finished did the earth start to split and magma started to spew from its cracks.

Pov switch (Gabriel angelos)

Before myself stood 3 squads of devastators, 2 sniper squads, 1 assault marine squad, and a tactical marine squad. They were headed to the Maledictum along with myself to destroy or at the least reseal it. Along the way we saw several web ways with just a bomb from the sniper squad they were destroying eldar forces and destroying web way gates thus cutting off reinforcements to the Eldars craft world.

This were not going were presently there was a warp storm arriving in a few days. Leaving no time to wait for the opportunity to strike vital areas like usual to avoid casualties. As is matters could not get worse the chapter is under investigation by the inquisition once again. Which sadly happens too much to bear this one's name is inquisitor toph he's not really different from any other inquisitor the same shaven head black skin color, nervous eyes from years of experience and in his hand is god splitter the daemon hammer forged from the remains of the eldar god of war Khaine's mighty sword. It said his soul was shattered into many pieces but that is just a rumor and the inquisition is already suspicious claiming our swift and unpredictable movements are heretical though in their eyes whenever we are involved it makes them cast their eyes onto us. We shall remain as pure as possible thus the inquisition is proven right and thus the lives of over 500,000 space marines be lost in the war against chaos. As we were moving through a mountain pass to the location of the maledictum where the chaos sorcerer Syndri Mir is it has been sighted it has been confirmed That Isador one of the few friends left in my life has been corrupted to the ways of chaos if we had more time I would send for Jonah Orion but as the way thing are we have no time. As we pass through the mountain we take out any eldar forces we encounter they try to ambush us but with a quick order the assault squad quickly uses they're jump packs to attack before were in range of their forces , cutting them down swiftly with they're power gloves. we've come across several of their tanks and yet again we've destroyed them with little to no difficulty due to the mixed efforts of the scouts and the devastator squads. I've been thinking over the best course of action in which way to fight off the spread of chaos in the name of the emperor the only way any of these plans could possibly work is if we had access to a stronghold and could find some ancient relics that would give us authorization to use the terminators the emperors strongest forces to protect them by assaulting the enemy the only problem that could be cause is how get in contact we would need a astronomic array and the alternative is asking the inquisitor toph. Scouts have reported seeing a giant hulking mass of flame with a sword engulfed in it they've also reported that it could take down an orks looter tank I find it unlikely but scouts usually don't lie unless they've been corrupted we need this knowledge the only way to confirm this is to see it with my own eyes I've ordered the squads to patrol for an suspicious activity In the nearby area I may only hope I this planet ends up like Cyrene.

(hours later) it seems the scouts were telling the truth before myself stood a giant heavy eldar unit this is the first recorded sighting for the Imperium so it shall be called the avatar. I've requested back up so hopefully it will arrive in time. In the emperors name I will succeed

(3rd person omni pov)

the battle between angelos and the avatar was a interesting one indeed angelos drew his bolter pistol and his sword he started his assault by opening fire upon the creature to no affect unfortunately he was a bit hesitant about close combat due to the scouts report but there was no option quickly charging toward the massive figure angelos quickly stabbed into the creatures leg making it shriek of pain dragging the sword diagonally quickly causing a long scar of black on the creatures enflamed body the heats were making angels sweat due to the heat the creature tried swinging his sword to chop angelos in two but angelos rolled to the side jumped up and stabbed the creature in the joint in what angelos assumed to be the elbow and the creature this time wailed much pain and was going and trying his best to kil angelos having nothing left but a power glove and a useless pistol angelos started climbing up the creatures arm it was shaking terribly as if a earth quake was hitting it at full force it tried clawing angelos off with its other arm but he kept fighting it off with his power glove by punching its massive fingers nearing the neck line angelos restarted his assault quickly punching the creature in what he assumed was the throat making it collapse on the floor in a heap knowing the battle wasn't over yet angelos jumped off the creatures arm took his sword and was about to stab his sword into the head but he was contacted by the scouts saying there was a ambush and at that moment the avatat opened his eyes and grabbed gabriel angelos squeezing with its only working arm yelling in a unidentifiable language eldar most likely. the darkness began to set in but he saw a figure a chaos sorcerer chuckling to himself saying things like I have plans for you angelos.

When the scouts found him they found the area destroyed flames ravaging some oil containers and by the commanders body they found an eldar corpse well what was a corpse its robes nearby burnt a fair amount and a massive sword nearby inquisitor toph knew that blade anyone in the inquisition knew the eldar corpse was ravaged by flame making some look at it with wonder thinking a gas fire happened. no, toph knew that it was a daemon possibly a eldar god judging from the corpse it left behind greater summoning always degrade over time this creature must have reached its limit hopefully the other option is something toph didn't want to have to face an unknown enemy.

the time angelos woke up he was informed by a scout they were near the maledictum which oddly enough was under a temple to the emperor which was rather ironic angelos would've asked himself why if it wasn't for the fact little time was left.

**Author note: i tried the fighting scene thing the last one was really 2 chapters ago i feel a bit better about this one so far i have 16 reviews i want to double that hopefully im happy for all the supportive comments only two bad reviews i contacted them and they told me where they were well one of them did review or youll be given the gift of nurgle(eternal everlasting decay)**

**or the gift of the dark eldar (eternal emoness sasuke uchiha=long lost dark eldar lol)**

**see you next itme :D may the blessing of the gods of chaos be with you.**


	5. The finale part 1

Naruto Avatar of Tzeentch chapter 5

Author note: I will start the kronus campaign ill probably have Naruto assist Eliphas to since that would be the only way for him not to be killed. Naruto will have a Mabinogi story yes as in the one by Nexon interestingly enough it is in fact related to some Celtic legends. so no more Naruto war hammer 40ks coming out anyway chapter start! Till I start and finish it hopefully. Review for a free BLOOD CRUSHER!

Naruto was watching the battle progressing. the inquisitor knew he was to blame for the events occurring and saw it fit to give Angelos the daemon hammer which was honestly perfect how else was he to unleash the daemon. Even Syndri knew he couldn't release it without a holy relic of the imperium so he chose to just siphon off its power. Naruto waited as they started constructing the base using up to 8 servitors to get it done within an hour they had another 6 working on setting up some turrets to repel enemy forces they're generators were set up and marines were leaving the barracks while the r and d area where the tech marines worked were hurriedly putting together snipers, flamers, heavy bolters, grenades and anything else they saw fit.

Seeing no other reason to stay there he set off to the area Syndri was in to meet up with Bail. Naruto warped out of there. Meeting up with Bale had been interesting to say the least when Naruto came across him he was standing upon the corpses of his former 3 squads of his former chaos assault marines. Sighing to himself Naruto could only ask one thing.

Bale what happened? (Naruto)

These insolent wretches thought they could kill me! I am still the chaos lord of the Alpha legion not Syndri! (bail)

Eyeing their corpses curiously Naruto was searching for something a majority of the squads had nothing Naruto needed till he went to the third squad and it seems as though they're still some warp energy in this armor. Forcing in as much energy as he could Naruto tried to fill the armor with warp energy so he could control it like his Rm (rubric marines in case you forgot :D) Bale noticed what Naruto was trying to do immediately.

sorcerer that have favor of a specific legion can use that legions units as their own since your clearly not able to control this armor then you're probably not from khorne. Just who are you exactly?

You don't reek of rot like a follow or Nurgle nor The fumes of the followers of Slaanesh so you must be a follower of Tzeentch, why would the god of change bring his followers here of all places a place of a greater daemon of Khorne? (Bale)

I've been instructed to delay the space marines from destroying the maledictum for as long as possible for which reason I know not. (Naruto)

Very well sorcerer I still not have been given your name though. (Bail)

My name is Prometheus, Naruto replied with little thought. Inside he was thinking if things don't go right wouldn't want him to come looking for me with my actual name would I? Little did he know he would start using that name for the remainder of his life.

Pov Switch (Syndri First person)

Opening my eyes I saw the ones standing before my quaking in fear of my size and the fact I could easily kill them and those pathetic cultists useful only in constructing our gods temples and barracks and to be used like sheep to the slaughter just simple human beings given a taste of power and have began to do anything for it. Having lost most of their mind they-

Wait what is that an explosion of the warp? No they're another sorcerer his energy is constantly changing. So a follower of Tzeentch is here? It appears he has company this energy… I know it but it's impossible Bale is dead. Thinking back to the events of Bales death they're only one answer he faked his own death. He won't be around for much longer. thinking of the best way to take care of them Syndri has the best idea using much of his power Syndri sacrificed 15 heretics to summon one of the strongest daemons of Khorne in the universe the Blood thirster Their bloodlust extends beyond mortal comprehension and their power is said to be only matched by the Primarchs of old.

Pov switch (Naruto)

Looking to the sky seeing a pillar of warp energy and seing a great deamon red skinned bull like towering, muscular behemoths with bestial, almost canine faces, bloodied manes and sharp horns and wasclad in the Brass Armour of Khorne which protects it from magic spells and from ranged attacks. More noteworthy is its great leathery wings that allow it to dive into the midst of battle. In combat it uses an immense Axe that have been forged in the heat of Khorne's wrath and bear the essence of a caged Greater Daemon in conjunction a long whip that allows them to attack farther foes. seeing this creature Naruto or shall I say Prometheus was hoping Bale wouldn't notice it but alas as is the blood ravens Mantra hope is the first road to disappointment.

(omni pov)

The giant creature caught scent of Prometheus and roared, Bale noticed the creature and started running to it since it was a while since he had a good battle (3 hours) seeing the human approaching it the blood thirster stomped down causing the man to be blown back from the shock, Naruto brought forth the Rm(rubric marines) armed with their assorted weapons the devastator squad started firing from behind rubble from what appeared to be a destroyed leman russ .

(first person pov Naruto)

Fuck! Prometheus swore to himself this thing is too freaking big to just copy. Maybe if I just bind him down I can give Bale some time along with the other squads to kill him. *BOOOOOOM* Hopefully quick Tzeentch knows how long we have left (Author Note: its true he does he can tell the future)

**Chains of Torment **chains sprung forth from the ground glowing red from the intense heat and proceeded wrap around its feet legs and biding its arms but couldn't go much further stuck to the creatures upper torso leaving it immobile and perfectly open to attack.

With the opening created Bale proceeded to attack the creature by slashing at the creatures legs while the Chaos Assault Marines used their jetpacks to knock the creature back. Naruto then noticed the crack the creatures immense size was already straining the chains but the creatures struggling has began cracking the chains with that in mind Naruto began gathering as much warp energy he could contain and then some. If you were to look in his helmet you would see veins bursting from his head his Cataracts start to redden pointing his staff to the sky he swung it downward to the struggling blood thirster. From the heavens fell a meteor created from warp energies. **LET THE GALAXY BURN! **Slamming into and greatly burning the struggling creature the Assault Marines started to punch to creature with their power gloves while some were using their jetpacks to slam the creature further into the ground the devastator squad wasn't making any progress due to the creatures armor blunting the damage from the bullets. Having a hard time not passing out from exhaustion Prometheus grunted and proceeded to drag his body to te Blood thirster while luckily not too far away still proved to be a daunting challenge once he was able to make it to the head Prometheus stabbed **Blood seeker **as far into the creatures neck as he could get it. Prometheus proceeded to try to drain some of the creatures energy to replenish his own, not noticing Blood seeker was drawing in alto of the creatures energy making a cyclone of energy causing Bale and the Chaos marines to stop attack looking at it in wonder making them reminisce to the eye of terror.

when it died down Naruto noticed the set inside his mind he heard the name **Gilgamesh **When he touched it he heard. The **Gilgamesh** is a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor It is made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel, and its techniques can be empowered by engaging the thrusters on the gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets have small drills on each arm capable of extending during some attacks like Real Impact and Divine Dragon, while the greaves have small saws allowing the user to cut through enemies with by kicking. He saw some mental images of a man in a red trench coat practicing on some giant stones doorway easily destroying it. Screaming out **Straight** when he punched the door with enough power to break it into fragments he then jumped into the air slamming into a giant fragment undamaged and destroyed it proceded to break it down even further after they landed in one giant pile standing on top of it the man focused andraised his right leg into the air then focused as the blades by his foot span faster and faster turning it red from the heat and slammed his right leg into the ground and completely demolished it. from the force of the attack.

Noticing the creature start to get up Naruto whispered to himself oh no you don't. he focused as hard as he could he punched the creature in the knee cap and he focused the drill on his arm spinning faster and faster like the man in the videos he punched even harder this time the drill going into the creature kneecap drilling it in and hollowing it out making the creature unable to stand while yelling **Straight!**. The creature downed to its knees was shrieking from pain trying to smash Naruto with one of its massive hands jumping backwards and proceeded to side kick its hand with the saw spinning splitting it into two pieces down to the wrist. The creature shrieking even louder this time from the pain was on its chest down battered and bruised but Prometheus wouldn't let it get away so easily. Walking calmly up to the creature he proceeded to punch it as fast and hard as possible with a torrent or kicks as a finisher and drawing inspiration from the man Prometheus began spinning the blades faster and faster jumping up as high as he could he proceeded to kick down ward to the creature flames engulfing his greaves form the force of the saws rotation and he decapitated the creature with that one kick.

Tired from the ordeal Naruto gathered the troops and Bale and proceeded to fill them in form what he gathered.

IT looks like Syndri has ascended drawing a sneer from Bale not only that if he could summon this creature it means he must be even stronger than before. to near godly levels. Meaning this might very well be our last battle. At this prospect Bale seemed happy at the battle of a lifetime. Making Prometheus wonder if the man was insane though knowing any of the followers of chaos they were all insane in one way or another making him say out loud Were all mad here drawing a nod from the marines and Bale.

**Chapter END!**

Author Note: Hey folks you may be wondering why I used a devil may cry weapon or why Blood Seeker turned to Gilgamesh well its simple. The weapon is bad ass look at the picture in the link provided and it'll help establish how much stronger Naruto will become because a Daemon prince is quiet literally one of the strongest enemies in the war hammer 40k universe. Thank god this is almost done.

By the way I'm going to make a Mabinogi Naruto crossover after the sealing Nuadha (the king of the Mabinogi gods) forced Naruto to be brought to Erin for his own purposes. The corrupted alchemists seeing him as a source of power used him as a power source to transmutate Claimh Solas. Leaving him a human weapon as Claimh Solas is a magical creature actually being the spirit weapon of Nuadha so if you think about it I gave you a spoiler ah well better get planning. I decided to make a glossary for all of " Prometheus's aka Naruto's weapons and skills. SEE you next chapter in the finale part 2! May The 4 gods of chaos be with you and don't forget to review if you do you get 1 free Blood crusher!

Weapons Glossary

**armor of might undivided** grants traits fearlessness meaning suppression won't slow you down unshakeable meaning you can't be knocked back and the narcissistic trait meaning anything you have that makes your minions stronger it makes you stronger as well.

**the bedlam staff of demonic flame** it grants you the ability to use the spell let the galaxy burn which fires a huge fireball and infantry scorching the ground along the way excellent when you strike it temporarily erases the minds of those attacked for an opening for.

**The Lexicon** absorbs information and give me it you get a copy of it in your book it can never be filled fill it with artifacts information spells pieces of chaotic artifacts.

Gilgamesh: The **Gilgamesh** is a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor It is made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel, and its techniques can be empowered by engaging the thrusters on the gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets have small drills on each arm capable of extending during some attacks like Real Impact and Divine Dragon, while the greaves have small saws allowing the user to cut through enemies with by kicking.

.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_RGHylQiYAMRTtooaT18rF3PQSEE=&h=1000&w=730&sz=110&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=DFo5b9-jR4KsFM:&tbnh=175&tbnw=123&ei=CKT5TbfsNZLAsAPo2aXeBQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3DGilgamesh%2Bdevil%2Bmay%2Bcry%2B4%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D659%26tbm%3Disch%26prmd%3Divns&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=785&vpy=69&dur=2466&hovh=263&hovw=192&tx=157&ty=81&page=1&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0&biw=1003&bih=659

technique list

**The Curse of Tzeentch ** a technique that causes continues damage by burning inner organs cant not heal from when in affect. Do not be near the person who dies by this due to the fact they cause collateral damage as an explosion and the bone fragment that goes flying. effective against large groups or annoying regenerative enemies

**Gaia's bane **A technique that uses the chaotic energies of the warp to use your weapon to slam into the ground causing massive pillars of magma to erupt and damage enemies effective against all enemies except the avian or flying type.

**Doppelganger **A skill that copies a enemies image then summons a doppelganger to project it the doppelganger temporarily gains that creatures knowledge and abilities.

**Doom Bolt **an spell that utilizes the warp to hurl projectiles of energy at your enemies to eliminate crowds.

**Let the galaxy burn **This is considered advanced magic often completely draining a beginner sorcerer of his energy This meteor of fire is known to scorch the ground thus harming enemy infantry to the point of death. More advanced sorcerers are know to use it with ease going so far as to use multiple meteors of fire

**Full House **Focus upon an opponent from mid-air and dive down feet first to send them on your full boat down the River Styx.

**Straight** After retreating with a Draw, quickly leap forward with a powerful counter-punch.

**Kick**

**13** A dramatic display of power as you face down an enemy and unleash a flurry of powerful

kicks.


	6. The finale part 2

Naruto Avatar of Tzeentch chapter 6

The finale part 2

Author note: The final chapter I've decided to post this within the week of my double release as I've started working on my New Naruto cross over. I've read some stories recently and im trying to make a higher quality story starting now if you notice a few changes yay for you :D remember Naruto= Prometheus. Sorry this took so long also I decided to swap out the tactical squad for the sniper squad. Since that probably left a few readers confused though many werent which I thsnk you. Don't forget to review.

**CHAPTER START!**

Prometheus and Bale watched form the distance as the Space Marine forces marched they were under the veil of warp energy so as not to be detected by them. Things were going well destroying and temples they saw the Marines were certainly cutting off the legions power meaning an easier fight in the future having destroyed several smaller base areas drawing a smirk from Bale at the destruction being done to Syndri's forces making Prometheus look at him questioning him saying "you realize they are destroying your future army right"? Given only silence as a response Prometheus could feel himself sweat drop. Deciding attacking from the front when they could flank Syndris forces heading North east then turn west as opposed to going straight in like the space marines. After traveling approximately half a mile entering a pass. they came across some Alpha legion chaos havocs cueing the Rm to get up as high as they can and remain in reach they climbed the sides of the pass climbing behind some rocks. deciding the best course of action is a distraction Prometheus used **Curse of Tzeentch **on the middle one causing to start yelling out in paincausing the chaos Havocs to look around frantically for an enemy nearby spotting Prometheus and Bale. Cueing the Rm to begin firing the Havocs had no chance as a rain of gunfire fell upon them. Looking through they're corpses Prometheus found some health stimulants in case of a fatal blow that would accelerate healing and 6 packs of explosives. cueing the Rm to move forward as they were traveling ahead they saw some movement though it was just out of their line of site it was red and they're was high pitched laughing looking around the corner Prometheus cued the Rm to hold their fire and just go forward to avoid the battle. Hearing some chanting up ahead Prometheus told the Rm to look ahead channeling the warp to cause a direct connection to the Rms minds or what was left of them any way. He saw ahead there was an encampment a side base judging by the lack of Syndri and forces all they're really were was some 3 demon summoning circles some idols to Khorne and a few plasma generators with a couple of machine pits and a chaos barracks with 30 or so heretics running around taking care of what had to be done. deciding he saw enough he called back the Rm and gave an explosive to each Assault squad member to put on an building and arm. calling the sniper squad telling them to go and find some cover to hide behind and telling them to put silencers on. Telling the Devastators squad to go by the generators and telling Bale to follow him Naruto on the outskirts waiting for the guard patrol to pass by which was a blood letter on a blood crusher deciding having this thing attacking him wasn't a good thing he waited till it was passed to jump on the back of it and punch the demon in the back of the head with **Gilgamesh **making the drill on his right arm spin and enter through its skull and exit thought the front where its nose and eyes were. Walking into the center of the encampment Prometheus was surrounded by 30 Heretics looking at him questioning each other babbling about how this wasn't good, Lord Syndri destroying them, and even what to do. One of them dressed in some slightly better quality rags than the rest told three of them to go toward the Barracks and spawning pits to send in some back up with a salute and a yes sir they began running as if the devil was on them.

**Elsewhere**

Posted in between two huge rocks the three members of the sniper squad were taking aim at an individual target going for a different area one was in the middle of the road yelling waving his hand in the air *click* a quiet bang went out as the slammed into the ground. Another one was in the shade in the building no matter *click* he slumped over into the shadows. The final target was running to the Barracks and nearly made it too but with a simple squeeze of the trigger he slumped onto the landing pad less than 5 feet from the control console, where he could request back up.

**Back to our favorite Antagonist**

Closing the circle around Prometheus in what they thought was a good idea the thought of catching a follower of a rival group and getting untold riches and rewards by their lord Syndri. Notching the three slump over brought a smirk to Prometheus not that you could tell due to his helmet. Then *BOOOM* from the right of Prometheus from the power generators. Prometheus then said I suggest you surrender and come with us. The leader replied N-no Lord S-Syndri will destroy us, and well be crushed in K-k-Khorne's anv-vil. Cueing the Rm. Explosions racked the camp as the barracks machine pits and summoning pits were all destroyed and with them the chaos temples. At the site of this the Heretics now demoralized. Finally surrendered. With a nod Prometheus announced due to your public opinion at how much of an "honor" it is to serve lord Tzeentch. I'll be taking command the 30 of you will be divided into 5 groups 1 to serve me one for my lieutenant Bale and 1 for the devastator squad 1 for the assault squad and finally one for the sniper squad. At the name Bale they froze up the leader looking at him questioning him but sir, isn't Bale dead? Of course he's alive that fool Syndri could never kill him. Well he lied about never could have died because he would have had not Prometheus interfered. Which way is Syndris base? Oh, uh just that way pointing to the way Prometheus's group hadn't gone yet. Announcing to everyone there in a loud voice it is time to move out the heretics went to their assigned groups.

**Pov switch Gabriel Angelos**

Before him stood the scout squad once again. They'd move to the side as to not disrupt the rhino tanks and predators of his holiness the god king emperor aboard them some of the finest soldiers of the Imperium of man. they seemed a bit more worried than they were before. The designated leader of the group saluted him.

Sir! We've come across something you will want to know, it appears there is another chaos faction here! (the scout leader)

with a slight frown forming Gabriel asked them is it another of Khorne's forces? (Gabriel)

With a shake of his head the scout leader said No sir which is odd what I saw were thousand sons . They were in that minor chaos outpost you sent us to recon. (scout leader)

An even bigger frown beginning to form on his face. Very well report your findings to Inquisitor Toph. (Gabriel)

On the outside he appeared somewhat concerned but on the inside he was panicking at the thought of the Thousand Sons and Alpha Legion working together. The possible meaning behind this was a great deal on Gabriel's mind another Horus Heresy may be forming. That being the worst possible outcome. Contacting the drivers and space marines on his comm link on a broad spectrum channel only used by the Imperium. He contacted them all saying we must make double hast, as it seems the thousand sons are involved as well but fear not for by the will of his holiest we shall destroy them! Hearing the loud shouts on the other end made Gabriel wince slightly. Boarding back on his rhino he. started preparing for what he was sure would be his final battle.

** To the only black man in this series inquisitor Toph!**

Staring at the scout squad after they're report Toph looked as passive as ever. He rationalized there's a new enemy here form the battle site of the avatar and Angelo's battle. Nodding to the scouts to be dismissed. Then the comm link went on Angelos on it he was announcing his discovery of the new enemy and the possibility of a new possible Horus Heresy. Making Toph dart his eye around nervously, you see there are many rules for the Imperium to follow and talking about the greatest heresy to befall the Imperium was not in it only in certain times was it allowed to be announced. Deciding the best course of action was to call the Auto Maleus into orbit. The inquisitions final judgment of a lost planet lasers were fired down into the planets core many times making it unstable and causing it to collapse in on itself cleansing all on it in fire. There are few to none records of escape from it. Having less than 2 days till the warp storms arrival to requested they travel with maximum speed telling them that a new daemon prince has been born and the thousand sons are here as well. One thing was for certain whoever was left here is as good as dead. Whether it be us, the eldar, the orks, the thousand sons, or even the alpha legion.

**Back to Prometheus and Bale.**

Due the heretics "joining" with them they were now able to slit their throats literally. They would talk to the guards to pass or something of the sort then the sniper squad would shot them in through the cracks in their armor into the eyes. The assault squad could also decapitate a few. Though the devastator squad couldn't due to the inefficiency of their weapons to loud and only used to strengthen a defense. Which is something Prometheus wanted to look into personally. Finally near Syndris base they could finally feel the full strength of Syndri now. The aura of blood lust he excreted was on par and possibly above the blood letter. The heretics looked nervous once again and Prometheus new that if he couldn't raise the morale or at least tempt them with power they be lost to him while not much of a loss it is usually better to have allies. Calling them all together he started by saying.

"You may have you doubts about it you'll live through this. At which point they started chattering amongst themselves.

"You came with me not of your own will but because you were forced to and you eventually resigned to your roles how is this different than before"? one heretic stood up a bit taller called out

"You haven't tempted us with power or offered us anything"? In Prometheus's mind he felt like grinning this is playing out perfectly. This was one of the possibilities he thought of being brought up and had a great idea thought up as such.

"The difference between me and them is I'll promise to let you ascend not as members of the alpha legion, but as members of the thousand sons. The signs of the heretics faces changed from discontent to intrigue, though the leader seemed discontent still.

"Now I can see some of you aren't convinced so here is a proposition. I will infuse warp energy to a piece of paper write a contract on it and make it binding quite literally if one side breaks the contract they'll be killed and sent to the warp to be feasted on by blood crushers put to work by the beings who make daemon weapons". Doing just that he pulled a piece of paper and using some of the charred rocks on the ground had wrote the contract out infusing warp energy making the letter look like it was enflamed even though it wasn't. they were prepared to grabs some rocks from the ground when he told them.

"Trust me these contracts are used with blood not charred rocks how will it truly be binding? Making them look to each other doubting they would do it but they resigned grabbing the sword or just drawing blood with a needle biting whatever worked they wrote they're names. Finally when Prometheus wrote his name they looked at it but couldn't understand what it said. They wanted to ask what it said but he would not having that he declared.

"Trust me it's my name I'm not too sure of the writing of the universe I'm merely using the writing of mine". That seemed to cool down their heads from trying to comprehend what he wrote. Watching the contract the named started to come alive and burn like the contract. Prometheus finally announced.

"it is done now I will put it in my lexicon to be eternally stored in the libraries of Tzeentch for all eternity".

Having that done with they prepared to march into the base but then explosions started going off making them take shelter behind the rock wall they were by. The Alpha Legion was going to send for reinforcements but Prometheus wouldn't have any of that sending the Assault squad to destroy communications. The scout squad kept their sights trained on some squad leaders of the Alpha legions while the Devastator squad did what they did best, devastating both sides Alpha legion and Blood Raven alike. Though in the center of all this chaos stood Inquisitor Toph, Gabriel Angelos, Syndri Myr, and now Prometheus and Bale. Syndri now twice they're size looked down on them laughing as if it was one big joke. A blood red face fangs purple armor that surrounded his entire body with Blood red claws on his hands. His laughing persisted Drawing annoyance to the others surrounding Bale grit his teeth and drew his sword he wouldn't be the joke of a traitor! Yelling while charging toward Syndri which surprised Toph and Angelos as it was they're assumption they were working together.

"Tzeentch sent a new born sorcerer to defeat me I have years of experience knowledge that would boggle your mind. Laughing once again Bale continued Slashing at legs of Syndri wouldn't do much damage but being copied and then hit by a doppelganger of yourself on the other hand….

Deciding to let the behemoths fight Naruto and Bale stared the inquisitor and commander down one way or another someone was going to die. Gabriel Angelos started by charging forward god splitter poised to strike and he slammed down with all the weight he had causing many squads to tremble and be knocked down due to the force of a small earthquake hitting them. Bale jumped forward slamming both feet into Gabriel's mantle armor causing it to dent inward causing the man to cough up some blood the accomplishment was short lived as what could be described as the psyker version of a **Hell fire** came though not in the form of many piercing but as a single ball of fire around 3 feet big in diameter slamming into Bale burning his armor slightly though only enough to see Prometheus to slam his armored fist into the man's face. The logic was how can he beat someone with many more years worth of experience with spells if he knew only the basics. Using the Gilgamesh was the only way. Toph tried to slash Prometheus with his sword but with a simple use of **Draw **it went astray then using** Straight **he punched the man with great force by activating the sets boosters installed in the drills though he didn't know it yet. Kicking the man as fast but as hard as he could in the face resulting in many bruises forming and cuts slicing into the man's face and was about to finish him when he felt his energy return meaning Syndri killed the doppelganger causing Prometheus to swear as he had not really had an idea of what to do leaving the only solution to work together. Cueing the assault squad to start cutting into Syndris remaining forces assisting the BR (blood Ravens) The devastator squad was firing upon Syndri firing hundreds of rounds in just a few minutes each saw he was slightly weakening but not quick enough with a slight nod Prometheus cracked his knuckles turning to them suggesting.

"How about we join forces just until this fool is dead"? Normally Toph nor Gabriel would work with chaos legions but the time called to unite to destroy a new borne daemon prince who luckily had no full understanding of his abilities yet. slamming his hammer into Syndris kneecap with as much strength as he could he caused him a howl of pain at having his kneecap broken. putying him down on the knee that was still ok. Though it was regenerating rather quickly. The devastator squadron was now able to shoot his upper torso filling his armor with dozens of shells but his head full of even more Toph full understanding the situation fired his Psyker bolts (psyker version of doom bolts) though not doing much damage still pierced his armor. Feeling himself become stronger he looked around and it seemed the heretics built a shine to Tzeentch complete with etching on the ground of a serpent a sign of Tzeentch burning. Feeling empowered by it and noticing the assault squad start aiming attacks at more vital regions of their bodies such as the stomach lungs kidneys or whatever let them live. The devastator squad was focusing they fire more on Syndris head which was no littered with bullets the skin around it trying to heal but with the bullets lodged making it hard to do. Having an idea and yelling to double up Bale seemed to understand as Prometheus leaned forward charging forward jumping using his shoulders blades as a trampoline and slammed his sword into Syndris for head then his weight started to make the blade cut downward slicing his head in two. Though Bale wasn't satisfied he was still breathing trying to regenerate. Going over to Prometheus he asked..

"May I borrow your **Gilgamesh** weapon? well it wasn't a question more of a demand actually but the made been waiting for this for a while way before Syndri betrayed him actually. Giving him the greaves and gauntlets he made a fist and the drills came from the side he made them start spinning he was grinning form cheek to cheek he made them spin in Syndris eye sockets not deep enough to enter the brain but enough to make sure they were but slush now Syndri at this point was shrieking in pain making demands to stop this or hed obliterate his form from existence. Grabbing his sword while muttering let see what makes you tick…. cutting open his torso was easy once the pesky armor was gone he cut through and claimed his prize Syndris heart….. (sounds wrong oh god I'm going to puke BLeeaaaargh) literally in his hands he held his heart at that point Syndri exploded like greater daemons usually do when they died. Bale gave back the greaves and gauntlets he looked more calm now as if a great burden was off his shoulders. grunting thanks for the assistance. Making Prometheus question him saying "may I rely on your legion for assistance in the future"?

Nodding to this they shook more black warp energy came out of nowhere just like with his deal with kyuubi. cueing they're deal being done. Looking at what remained of Syndri Prometheus found his Lexicon full of information absorbing it into his a chuckle starting to form Gabriel angelos was not paying attention to this but rather the Maledictum its host now gone was trying Angelos not to destroy it he did not head its word with a great cry of for the emperor he destroyed it. As if on cue the earth splintered more lava seeping through as mountains crumbled drawing an annoyed sigh from Toph it seems commander the warp storm has arrived early. as they were about to depart the deamon within the maledictum appeared its head only a image made of **flame "Beware human had you destroyed the artifact sooner I would have been destroyed but thanks to you killing and giving me many sacrifices I've been freed I'm giving you a chance to retreat as a reward warn your legions of me for I have returned"** with a chuckle it faded. One of the scout squads leaders approached in a hurry Sir if we don't hurry the Lignum Of Fury will depart without us with a nod they ran forward toward the extraction point while Bale and Prometheus took a drop ship to the main cruiser The daemon appeared Prometheus now chuckling once again thank you young sorcerer I will reward you well for your "**kindness" I will gift you with control of Khorne minions and I will give you The gift of khorne The ability to turn friend and foe alike turn to each other and fight in a blood bath of rage and anger use it well sorcerer I'm sure your master will be well pleased. Being warped form his position to his master well done young one you've given me much knowledge on my rival gods I will send you to make an ally with the word bearers next though time shall know when until then stay with the Alpha Legion and learn to master your powers and when I choose to I shall call **you with a final nod Prometheus was warped backward to the Alpha Legion cruiser to assist in whatever Bale had planned

** THE END OR IS IT?... OH WAIT IT IS SEE YOU IN A SORCEROR ON KRONUS THE NEXT CAMPAIGN IN NARUTOS NEXT CAMPAIGN. By the way Im gonna work on my mabinogi story now but first im taking a break thanks to all my loyal readers who bore with me through the weeks may the four gods be with you and don't forget to review and you get a deamon prince charm complete with a piece of Syndri jerky!**

Weapons Glossary

**armor of might undivided** grants traits fearlessness meaning suppression won't slow you down unshakeable meaning you can't be knocked back and the narcissistic trait meaning anything you have that makes your minions stronger it makes you stronger as well.

**the bedlam staff of demonic flame** it grants you the ability to use the spell let the galaxy burn which fires a huge fireball and infantry scorching the ground along the way excellent when you strike it temporarily erases the minds of those attacked for an opening for.

**The Lexicon** absorbs information and give me it you get a copy of it in your book it can never be filled fill it with artifacts information spells pieces of chaotic artifacts.

Gilgamesh: The **Gilgamesh** is a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor It is made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel, and its techniques can be empowered by engaging the thrusters on the gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets have small drills on each arm capable of extending during some attacks like Real Impact and Divine Dragon, while the greaves have small saws allowing the user to cut through enemies with by kicking.

.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_RGHylQiYAMRTtooaT18rF3PQSEE=&h=1000&w=730&sz=110&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=DFo5b9-jR4KsFM:&tbnh=175&tbnw=123&ei=CKT5TbfsNZLAsAPo2aXeBQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3DGilgamesh%2Bdevil%2Bmay%2Bcry%2B4%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D659%26tbm%3Disch%26prmd%3Divns&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=785&vpy=69&dur=2466&hovh=263&hovw=192&tx=157&ty=81&page=1&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0&biw=1003&bih=659

technique list

**The Curse of Tzeentch ** a technique that causes continues damage by burning inner organs cant not heal from when in affect. Do not be near the person who dies by this due to the fact they cause collateral damage as an explosion and the bone fragment that goes flying. effective against large groups or annoying regenerative enemies

**Gaia's bane **A technique that uses the chaotic energies of the warp to use your weapon to slam into the ground causing massive pillars of magma to erupt and damage enemies effective against all enemies except the avian or flying type.

**Doppelganger **A skill that copies a enemies image then summons a doppelganger to project it the doppelganger temporarily gains that creatures knowledge and abilities.

**Doom Bolt **an spell that utilizes the warp to hurl projectiles of energy at your enemies to eliminate crowds.

**Let the galaxy burn **This is considered advanced magic often completely draining a beginner sorcerer of his energy This meteor of fire is known to scorch the ground thus harming enemy infantry to the point of death. More advanced sorcerers are know to use it with ease going so far as to use multiple meteors of fire

**Full House **Focus upon an opponent from mid-air and dive down feet first to send them on your full boat down the River Styx.

**Straight** After retreating with a Draw, quickly leap forward with a powerful counter-punch.

**Kick**

**13** A dramatic display of power as you face down an enemy and unleash a flurry of powerful

kicks.

**Draw** an dodging skill used to let attacks fly past you to avoid damage

**Gift of Khorne**: the ability to turn friends to foes in a brilliant battle of carnage and massacre known to be used by the daemon housed in the maledictum.


	7. Important please read

**An Important Request**

**Author Note**: I plan to go through with all the messages in one way or another I consider all input an invaluable part of the process I also believe if any beta readers want to step up feel free to do so.

**Start**

This is not a story I have had many reviews for certain stories and almost none if any at all for other stories so here is a short form for you to send to me

Name:

1(Keep the story), 2(Delete), 3(rewrite),4(invest more effort into), or 5(I can help you as a beta)

Next to the story names I want you to put a number when you send in your review or message send it in and I will use it to figure out what to do. Feel free to combine the numbers such as 1 (keep the story) and 3 (rewrite) or any combination you see will help just put the numbers okay?

Biometal E:

A twist of Fate or Faith:

Blood Stained Kubikiri Hancho:

Fierce Deity Awakening:

In The End:

Naruto: Avatar of Tzeentch(I want to delete it but I also want to rewrite it in the coming weeks you decide)

Naruto chaos rising

Naruto The Claim Solas

Naruto the Geas


End file.
